vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Fifth Alpinian War
The Fifth Alpinian War was a series of conflicts, fought between the Samuelonian city states and the Kingdom of Kyland between 2515 BP and 2463 BP. Background By the end of the Fourth Alpinian War in 3171BP the Kylos had been pushed back beyond the Black Mountains. Eydenius continued into Kyland and conquered a substantial area of Kyland, leaving the Kyland Confederation conquered and fragmented. Around 2530 BP Luga Ban Dogar rose to power amongst the northern tribes of Kyland, through conquering the Dál Zonji tribes and marriage pact with the Ami'Karai tribes. The unification of the three largest tribal groups saw a new power emerge and Luga was crowned King of Kyland. Tensions between the Redlands Red Order had been high ever since Eydenius had take the Kyland border regions and placed in control of the Order. During the Spring of 2516 BP, King Luga sent a number of small attacks on Red Order outposts and holdfasts. An army of the Red Order and Athar landowners responded to these attacks by marching into Kyland in the summer of 2516. The Red Order army won some minor victories, before meeting with a large Kylonian army, led by King Luga. Luga won a comprehensive victory over the Red Order whose main force was left destroyed. Early Stages King Luga's army crossed the Black mountains in the spring of 2515, bypassing the mountain fortresses of the Red Order, who were in no state to oppose the Kylonian army. Luga won a number of notable victories in 2515 and 2514 in southern Samuelonia, but the Samuelonian city states failed to mount a big enough force to oppose the Kylonian's. King Theo of Francisco, was initially slow to react to the Kylonian invasion, but finally responded to calls from King Halinias I of Vallcadini in 2513 to send an army. Vallcadini suffered a number of defeats and it was not until a joint Vallcadini/Francisca army fought the Kylonian's at the Battle of Aldin's Hold, that the city states won there first victory. By 2512, King Luga changed tactics and split the strength of the Kylonian army into five smaller armies and began targeting smaller towns and villages laying waste to much of the countryside of Southern and Central Samuelonia. King Luga won a notable victory in the winter of 2512 where a much larger Franciscan army was defeated at the Battle of Sallacia. No notable large battles occurred during 2511 to 2510 as both sides set about regrouping. King Luga continued his campaign of attacking small farming communities which led to a widespread famine in southern Samuelonia. Assassination of King Theo A turning point of the war was the assassination of King Theo I of Francisco. Theo had been a popular monarch, but had received much critiscism from the Senate for his reaction to the Kylonian invasion. In June of 2510 BP, Theo left the senate hall where he was set upon by Franciscan senator, Julius Dovinataris. Dovinataris requested to speak with Theo in private and once in a private chamber attacked the King with a blade. The Kings bodyguards heard the Kings screams and rushed in to find the King dead, where he had been repeatedly stabbed by Dovinataris. Dovinataris under interrogation finally admitted that he had been paid by a Kylonian agent to kill the King. A day later, Theo's son, Amidias was crowned King of Francisco. Amidias' first action as King was to order the execution of Dovinataris, which came after he had been tortured and dismembered. After the death of King Theo, the Kylonian's stepped up there attacks and by 2509 BP began besieging the city of Francisco. This led to King Amidias fleeing Francisco. After a six month siege, the defenders were overcome by the Kylonian army and the city sacked. Amidias went into hiding before returning to Francisco in 2508 BP. The region continued to be plagued with Kylonian attacks and the city itself was ravaged with hunger, disease and rioting. With the country falling apart, the head of the Kings Guard killed Amidias and his brother, Samuelus II was crowned King of Francisco. The Four Great City States Unite When Samuelus II of Francisco was crowned King in 2508 BP, much of Samuelonia was occupied by the Kylonian. The city of Francisco had been sacked and left in ruins. Samuelus II sparked hope in the people and united the four great city states of Francisco, Vallcadini, Correana and Jandemine under one banner. King Halinias of Vallcadini, was the first leader of the city states to bend his knee to King Samuelus II of Francisco. Vallcadinia was in complete control by the Kylos and King Halinias saw the Franciscan's as his only hope. King Lumario of Correana followed suit. Lumario had no male heir and agreed to marry his daughter, Princess Onaria to the heir of Francisco, Prince Lanceus. King Jaleila of Jandemine was reluctant at first to hand his lands to Samuelus and refused to enter the war. In the end Jaleila was convinced to join King Halinias and King Lumario in bending his knee to Samuelus, when it was agreed that he would retain the title "Lord of the North" and would retain complete control of his lands. The meeting of the four King's in Villa-du-Cini, was to become known as the 'King's Council of Villa-du-Cini' and was the founding of the Kingdom of Samuelonia. King Samuelus II of Samuelonia set sale from northern Samuelonia, with the four city state banners and fought the Kylos who were besieging Francisco for a second time. In a great victory it looked as though the war may turn. By 2501BP Samuelus II had regained control of around half the country and was leading his army into battle in modern day Saint Theo. The King was struck down in the battle and died. His son Lanceus, who was also present at the battle, became King whilst fighting the Kylos. Middle stage Lanceus was a great warrior and military tactician, but a hopeless ruler. He made progress in the war but failed to maintain territory that he reclaimed from the Kylos. By the end of his reign the Kylos had regained around 60% of the country and the Samuelonian city states were once again on the back foot, with a number of cities under siege by Kylonian armies. In 2493 BP, Lanceus was assassinated by a group of Royal Guards acting under the authority of Jaleila, Lord of the North, who had become dismayed at the lack of leadership. Jaleila supported the claim of Lanceus' uncle, Tiberius, who was married to his daughter Alivia, however, Stephanus, the brother of Lanceus was quick to take the throne with the support of a number generals. After four years of rule, Stephanus was clearly as bad a king as his brother. His military exploits were disastrous with a number of heavy defeats and once more a plague and famine had spread across the land, leading to widespread revolts. In 2489 BP, the wife of Stephanus, Queen Sadea, poisoned Stephanus, who fell ill and died days later. Many suspected that Sadea had been supported by rival claimants, but others believed that Sadea had grown bitter towards her husband's lustful nature towards other women. A New Hope Tiberius II, the uncle of Lanceus and Stephanus, became the next King of Samuelonia in 2489 BP. Tiberius proved to be a great King and managed to reassure the heads of Correana, Jandemine and Vallcadini, who were starting to talk of leaving the Kingdom of Samuelonia. He founded new titles, giving Lord of the East to the Correanian's, Lord of the South for the Vallcadinian's and Lord of the West was created for the Samuelonian heir. He soon became popular and began slowly pushing the Kylos out. By 2480BP, Tiberius II, after nine years as King, was successful in pushing the Kylos back beyond the Black Mountains after a number of grand victories. Tiberius set about re-establishing and supporting the Red Order, who once again became an important and powerful force in the region. In 2478 BP Tiberius II sent his army into Kyland, commanded by his son, Quintus, as Tiberius II had fallen ill. Quintus had some early success in Kyland but in 2477 BP, news reached him that his father had died. Quintus was King. Late Stage 2477 Even though Quintus had been proclaimed King of Samuelonia, he was not officially crowned as King for a further 18 years, for he was adamant that he would return to Samuelonia having conquered Kyland, a deed no other King had managed. Whilst Quintus campaigned in Kyland, Osanidai, Lord of the North, acted as Regent for Samuelonia. The battles fought in the Redlands, as Kyland was known by Samuelonian's, proved to be a hugely costly campaign for Quintus, who was forced to spend large amounts of gold for mercenary armies to replace the large numbers of losses. Quintus gained the upper hand in the war by 2467 BP. His army consisted a huge number of Aldinese mercenary warriors and a huge number of Kylonian warriors switched allegiances to Quintus, when he married Saramiara of Dun Dorak, the daughter of a powerful Ban Dogar chieftain, Almaric. His ranks were further swelled by an alliance with the Drakon tribes, a large group of tribes located on the south west coastal region of the Redlands. In 2460 BP Quintus met a large Kylonian army at the Battle of Sundoria. The Kylonian army fought valiantly, but by sunset, the much larger and superior Samuelonian army had broken the Kylonian rearguard and finished the last major Kylonian army. In 2459BP Quintus returned to Samuelonia as conqueror of Kyland. Quintus was hailed as a hero. The war had finished after 55 years of fighting. But Quintus had grown ill whilst in Kyland. He had one son, Quintus II, whose mother was Kylonian. In 2458BP Quintus died and his son, Quintus II was crowned King at the age of eight. Category:St. Samuel Category:History of Samuelonia Category:Wars